


Hail Dorothy!

by xylaria



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylaria/pseuds/xylaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she sees Walternate, or rather, Walternate's feet, sticking out from under the collapsed remains of his doomsday machine, Olivia half expects the security forces that burst in to start singing and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Dorothy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugangel7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sugangel7).



> Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon. Takes place after "Over There Part 2"

When she sees Walternate, or rather, Walternate's feet, sticking out from under the collapsed remains of his doomsday machine, Olivia half expects the security forces that burst in to start singing and dancing. They don't sing or dance, and they are much too large and drab to be munchkins, but she thinks she can hear the tune in the scuff and thud of their boots. "Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead," their feet whisper as squad after squad pours through the door.

She stands still in the center of the room, skinny and pale in her scrubs as they surround her, their eyes filled with grim purpose over the barrels of their guns. She looks at them passively, thinking back on all those weeks of agony alone in the dark until she had finally succumbed to the madness.

With the madness had come an understanding of her power and she practiced in the dark slipping from one end of her cell to the other through the void between universes. She would not go home until the danger was gone, until she could hug Peter and Ella and Rachel without looking over her shoulder. And so she stayed and plotted and practiced until she knew what she needed to do and how.

Loosening her control she lets the madness surface and watches the ripple run through the soldiers as they see it shining in her eyes. Idly she wonders what Walter will be like now that she's mad, too. She flings her head back and laughs, shouts at the ceiling, "the wicked witch is dead." Then she clicks her bare heels together three times, whispers, "there's no place like home," and slips away through the fabric of the universe.


End file.
